


Ушедшие и вернувшиеся

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Поколения Шарпов жили в Эренделл Холле до того, как Энола и другие погибли там.Багровый пик не отпускает их.





	Ушедшие и вернувшиеся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gone And The Gathered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435675) by [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale). 



Первый призрак, которого встречает Энола — это Леди Шарп.

Нет, не мать Томаса и Люсиль; это Леди Шарп, как она объясняет растерянной и немного неловкой Эноле, была хозяйкой Эренделл-Холла около ста двадцати лет назад.

— Мой отец построил этот дом, — говорит леди Шарп, элегантно поднося чашку с чаем к губам и делая маленький глоток. — Он был, конечно же, реконструирован много раз за все эти годы, но я всё ещё могу видеть тень того здания, которое он построил. Он вложил всё своё сердце и душу в это место.

Она наклоняется вперёд заговорщически и говорит: — Иногда мне кажется, что эта и есть причина, почему никто не может покинуть это место.

Энола не знает, что сказать. Она не уверена, почему они здесь сидят, глубокой ночью, и пьют чай в гостиной, когда вокруг ни души. Часть её хочет спросить, где Томас и Люсиль, в то время как другая часть уверена, что она была бы вполне счастлива, если никогда бы больше их не увидела.

Леди Шарп выглядит обеспокоенной.

— Вы кажетесь растерянной, моя дорогая.

Энола уверена, что нет вежливого способа спросить у кого-то, не сошли ли они с ума. Является ли эта женщина, утверждающая, что она была леди Шарп более ста лет назад, родственницей, впавшей в маразм? Она делает глоток своего чая, пытаясь подобрать слова, но затем вспоминает про яд и инстинктивно роняет чашку.

Леди Шарп не выглядит удивлённой.

— К этому, действительно, тяжело привыкнуть.

— К чему тяжело привыкнуть? — рассеянно спрашивает Энола, смотря на осколки разбитого фарфора.

Леди Шарп накрывает её руку своей в утешительном жесте.

— Моя дорогая, возможно вы этого ещё не осознали, но вы мертвы.

/

Удивительно, но после того, как прошёл первый шок, то, что она мертва, не кажется ей таким уж невероятным.

Энола не совсем понимает, что происходит.  
Её помять мутная и тусклая, с большими тёмными необъяснимыми провалами. Течение времени кажется нестабильным, словно Энола не всегда там, где она должна быть, здесь в доме. Куда она уходит в эти тёмные моменты, она не знает. Иногда, её охватывает чувство холода, хотя она не ощущает холод так, как когда у неё было тело; это ощущение трудно описать.

Другие жители дома — точнее те, кто больше не дышат — понимают. Они все через это прошли.

Кроме интеллигентной и благородной Леди Шарп, чьё любимое прибежище — гостиная с её безукоризненным выставленным чайным сервизом, есть несколько других давно умерших бывших жителей Эренделл Холла, кто продолжают находиться там, даже после того, как их давно сменили их более материальные потомки.

Есть три других леди Шарп. Одна — молчаливая и стоическая женщина, которой нравится по ночам блуждать по нижним этажам, ужасающая и мерцающая призрачной бледностью. Один раз, когда она удостаивает Энолу чести разговора с нею, она рассказывает, как ей раньше нравилось появляться в конце коридоров и пугать служанок, особенно в красках расписывая, как впечатлительные молодые женщины бежали назад в свои комнаты и проводили всю ночь не в силах заснуть, и дрожа от страха под одеялами.

Вторая леди Шарп любит нарезать круги вокруг дома. По какой-то причине выход на улицу кажется Эноле чем-то очень сложным; иногда она стоит у двери, смотря на улицу и вспоминая ощущение солнца и ветра на коже, запах цветов и земли. Возможно, думает она, некоторые вещи лучше оставить в памяти и не портить их её нынешним состоянием». Так что она наблюдает за прогулками леди Шарп, стоя у окна, и они ни словом не обмениваются.

Последняя леди Шарп — мать Томаса и Люсиль, и другие призраки её не любят.

— Она вмешивается, — говорит первая Леди Шарп во время очередного полуночного чаепития. Она не вдаётся в подробности: этого кажется достаточно, чтобы заслужить всеобщее неодобрение.

А также, её любимое времяпровождение — воссоздание собственной смерти, лёжа в ванне наверху, с топором для разделки мяса во лбу, издавая жалобные стоны.  
Энола решает, что лучше держаться от неё подальше.

Есть и другие люди, кроме Шарпов, которые живут в Холле. Призрак озорного мальчугана мчится через коридоры первого этажа и исчезает, прежде чем кто-то может его отчитать. Энола не уверена, что кому-то есть до него дело, но он всегда оглядывается через плечо, как будто бы взрослое недовольство всегда поблизости. Затем, есть кухарка Флора, которая появляется около полуночи и начинает печь достаточно хлеба для всего дома. Она не самый разговорчивый призрак, так что после нескольких натянутых бесед, Энола даёт ей работать в спокойствии.

Есть и другие, те, кто не представились, и те, кто не выходят на свет. Энола замечает их в коридорах, видит, как они исчезают в комнатах, стоит ей подойти поближе. Она не знает, кто они; но ни один не кажется опасным. Ни один не хочет подойти к ней.

И всё же, она ходит по Холлу более осторожно, чем когда она была жива. Тогда она знала количество и характер людей, которые жили с нею, даже если она узнала их истинные обличия слишком поздно. Сейчас она находится на намного более неопределённой территории и прошлый опыт подсказывает, что ей следует вести себя с осторожностью.

Иметь дело с живыми жителями Эренделл Холла намного более простоя задача. Она вскоре понимает, что ни Томас, ни Люсиль не замечают её присутствия; она почти разочарована, что не может появляться как мерцающая призрачная фигура или заставить предметы подать с полок. Вместо этого она смиряется, с тем, что также невидима для них, как воздух, которым они дышат, или частицы пыли под ногами. Иногда это сводит её с ума, но также это странно освобождает — знание, как мало они значат, теперь, когда она мертва. Что они могу ей сделать? Она вне их досягаемости.

Она была мертва достаточно долгое время — листья снаружи пожелтели и упали, зимний снег лежит на земле — хотя она уверена, что она не видела каждую стадию изменений — когда она встречает человека, которого она про себя называет Капитаном.

Его окружает атмосфера матроса, о чем она догадывается даже до того, как он упоминает, что он когда-то командовал судном в военно-морском флоте короля. Он бывший баронет — она не помнит какой или возможно он и вовсе не упоминал этого, и ему нравится появляться рядом с дырой в потолке в парадном зале. Она встречает его там однажды ночью, когда падает снег, образуя собой небольшую горку посереди пола.

— Позор, — угрюмо бормочет он, не оборачиваясь. — Мой дом. До чего его довели.

— У семьи сложные времена, — тихо говорит Энола.

Капитан издаёт звук, который можно принять за смех.

— Я полагаю, тебе это известно, как никому другому.

Энола подходит к нему, и они стоят бок о бок, смотря на падающий снег довольно долгое время.

Наконец он говорит низким и хриплым голосом.

— Хоть кто-то извинился?

— Извинился? — моргнула Энола. — Нет, никто.

— Моя родная кровь, — чеканит Капитан, чувствующий отвращение. — Ни слова сожаления для женщины, которую убили их собственные отпрыски. Это семья чудовищно использовала тебя, моя дорогая, и теперь ты вынуждена обитать в этой развалюхе, которую даже нельзя назвать домом. Какую грустную участь тебе приготовила судьба.

— Они убили других до меня, — говорит Энола. Она не уверена, зачем об этом говорит. — Я не видела их.

— Это не значит, что их здесь нет, — невесело отвечает Капитан.

/

Энола слышит плач ребёнка однажды ночью, находясь в коридоре и задаваясь вопросом, появится ли Капитан, чтобы поговорить с ней. Звук исходит сверху. Стены больше не являются для нею препятствием — она может проходить через них прямо к источнику звука.

Младенец лежит кроватке, в комнате, которая создавалась под детскую. Комната выглядит так, будто бы в ней никто не жил годами, и Энола уверена, что она никогда не видела её, пока была жива. Она больше не может открывать двери, но догадывается, что комната была бы заперта, и один ключ из огромной связки Люсиль открывал бы её. Ничего удивительного в том, что она никогда не видела это место.

Ребёнок…она не уверена, что с ребёнком что-то происходит, но что-то не так. И всё же, он плачет, и она должна попытаться успокоить его, так что она берёт его на руки и мягко качает, надеясь, что это подействует успокаивающе. Через какое-то время дитя успокаивается и снова засыпает.

Кладя ребёнка обратно в кроватку, Энола задумывается. Они заключены в лимбо, так что ребёнок никогда не вырастет — он будет вечно заключён в этом месте, в этом возрасте. Печаль, которую она чувствует, отчётлива и режуще ярка как ничто, что она чувствовала, с тех пор как стала духом.

Не издаётся ни звука, ни шёпота дыхания, ни движения, но она так или иначе знает, что кто-то стоит за её спиной. Она быстро поворачивается — знакомая фигура тенью стоит в дверях.

Недавно умершая Леди Шарп. Они смотрят друг на друга через комнату в течение долгого момента. Энола не уверена, что делать — ей заговорить?

Леди Шарп, кажется, достаточно взгляда, до того момента, как она кивает — движение почти незаметное, настолько быстро оно происходит, и затем она скользит назад черед дверь, уходя из виду.

Энола не знает, что думать об этой странной встрече, но она начинает сторонится этой комнаты, даже когда до неё доносится эхо плача ребёнка.

/

Затем Томас и Люсиль уезжают. В доме тихо и спокойно долгое время. Возможно, это всё её воображение, но ей кажется, что чем больше их нет, тем больше призраков появляется в доме. Как бы то ни было, две женщины, которые были убиты до неё, всё ещё не появляются, а вот Капитан приходит намного более часто, жалуясь на состояние дома и напевая старые морские песни своим грубым баритоном.

А затем появляется Эдит, и всё меняется.

Энола наблюдает за ней самой первой ночью. Видит, как Томас выходит из комнаты; она никогда не следует за ним по ночам. Она и так знает, куда он идёт. Ей не нужно этого видеть.

Вместо этого она смотрит, как Эдит спит, видит её мягкое дыхание и думает про себя: Я была ею.

Утром она видит, как Люсиль готовит для неё чай, как она достаёт маленький пузырёк и выливает его содержимое в чашку Эдит и думает: Боже, когда-то это было для меня.

Той ночью она находит самую последнюю леди Шарп.

— Я должна предупредить её, — говорит она. — Я должна появиться.

Леди Шарп беспристрастно смотрит на неё.

— Другие этого не одобрят.

Сужая глаза, Энола говорит со злостью.

— Другие могут гореть в аду.

Леди Шарп смеётся.

— А где мы, по-твоему, находимся?

/

Позже Энола берёт младенца на руки. Эдит видела фотографии, слышала записи; она всё знает.

Точнее почти всё.

Парить по воздуху не особенно сложно, но театрально. Это добавит драматичности. У Энолы так давно не было возможности для драматичности.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорит ей Эдит.

Последний час. Последний акт.

Энола поднимает руку и указывает направление.


End file.
